The Animals of Royce
by Bubblegirl87
Summary: Animals rule the land. Humans are their slaves. One horse wants equality
1. preface

The Animals of Royce

By Bubblegirl87

A sheep named Marissa sat at a small table surrounded by books of all shapes and sizes. One would think of her as a free spirit but a bulky metal chain kept her bound to a chair. The pencil charged in her hand on the paper, writing a flashback that made the fur on her neck stand and a tear roll down, bashing the paper.

_Animals roamed the land with not a care in the world. Humans are subservient to their furry masters. There was one horse, one fair horse ready to end this cruel treatment. How would one horse change the world? How could one horse ring the freedom bell? _

"Hey! What are you doing Marissa? Why are you telling my secret! I should have you thrown into the dungeons!" yelled a mysterious voice

"No! Well I had better go and split before Edward blows another fuse… he is constantly getting his mane in a nasty knot."

"Be quiet big mouth!"

_Edward used to be full of passion, full of inspiration. Now his heart ran cold, the blood turning sour after he became king of Royce. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Edward's Pit of Despair

The sun could not reach the grey spotted horse. The sun of friendship hid from him keeping secret in the dew covered ground. He was different from all the others. His heart protected all whom seeked truth and honor. Edward lay chained at the bottom of the pit. This pit was not large but Edward was small and feeble. All the other children laughed at his plight, not caring about the horrors they have done. At Edward's side a dying old lady sat, the fear crawling from her face. They were waiting for her to die. The woman sobbed, wishing for a miracle; all that came was the closing of her delicate eyes and one last breath escaping.

Edward yelled at the others for showing no mercy. They only laughed harder at her misfortune and Edward protecting a useless servant. He tried to break the chain, but it just left him with bloody hooves. Rage consumed Edward; a soundless flame grew inside of him. All of him muscles propelled him to jump high in the air. He wanted to stomp on all of the children. As he was almost at the top, the chains still binding him pushed out all of the air in his lungs and gravity did the rest.

Edward awoke to beating rain. He laid out of the pit, in a pile of mud, chains now binding his legs, constricting all movement. His teacher, Patricia Pinkers the pig, swaddles around the pit her snout snorting and curly tail bobbing up and down. She started throwing unwanted servants into the pit. Edward writhed around, trying to stop her. There was no use, every time he moved the chains got tighter. He gaged from the increasing pain, every second felt like an hour.

"Ah, you're awake!" Mrs. Pinkers said with a fake grin. "Why do you have to be so difficult? As a people now, we can enjoy the finer things in life. With the help of the humans, we can do anything. If they do not agree with our ways, well you know." She promptly kicked a small boy, about the age of six, down into the pit. A blood-shattering scream bellowed from the bottom. "Qui..."

"Stop this madness!" Edward interrupted, "Let them go! They have done nothing to you!"

"It is not polite to interrupt someone Mr. Hoover. I thought you were listening in class… You are as troublesome as your brother."

"Do not mention my brother." Edward's voice now stern, cold to the touch.

"You were always soft. You can leave now." In addition, with a small pull on the chain the chains fell off.

Edward stood up as fast as he possibly could. He charged not at Mrs. Pinkers, but towards a falling baby kicked off the ledge. Before he could reached the child he saw a new set of bars in front of his face. It was a trap; the compact boxes the humans used to use to imprison animals.

"I gave you a chance to live life as your true self, to follow your fate Edward." Mrs. Pinkers said with false disappointment. "As you see Mr. and Mrs. Hoover the foal is not ready, and I do not think he ever will."

Two horses stepped out of the shadows decked in shiny gems and crowns. One was buff and stiff while the other was slightly smaller and black like midnight.

Mr. Hoover neighed with fearsome anger, the blood sticking out of his skin "I thought you were the best! You-you promised to direct him on the path of the chosen royals!"

The smaller horse stepped out of the darkness a mighty look set on her face. "I have tried to love you, even with your scrawny body, but you are not my son and you will never be." The air around the scene seemed to thin all was silent, not a sound could be heard.

"I believe it is time. There is no choice for the foal. He is more useless than a servant." Mrs. Pinkers said with an evil smile consuming her small face. A nod came from the king signaling some human servants to pull the cage shutters shut. One of the servants came to the front of the cage whispering, "thank you" before locking the last shutter in place.

The shutters muffled all the outside voices. Edward banged on the shutters and on the flick of time, the cage started to jolt forward, the speed matched the kind of a roller coaster. His hopes quickly fell and he started to try to decipher what happened. How could his own mother hate him? Instead of rage, a great sadness came over him. He felt like a snuffed out flame. He did not want to give up; the thought of it sickened him. He did not want to dwell over the past but the face of the old woman, in the pit, haunted his mind. What was she thinking? Was she in pain? Did she want to fight? Why wouldn't she? "I must avenge her; not just her; all of the abused humans, dead or alive." He mumbled to himself.


End file.
